


Them against the world

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Erano sempre stati da soli contro il mondo, fin dal loro primo incontro.





	Them against the world

Erano sempre stati da soli contro il mondo, fin dal loro primo incontro.

Victor era stato sistematicamente isolato perché straniero e a causa della sua mente, troppo brillante per poter davvero piacere agli insegnanti e per conquistarsi le simpatie dei coetanei, Henry invece a causa del colore della sua pelle e per le sue origini illegittime, anche se Victor una volta aveva pensato che l’altro sarebbe stato angariato anche se i suoi genitori fossero stati entrambi indiani e regolarmente sposati. Aveva provato a mascherare la sua intelligenza, a far parlare anche gli altri ma era più forte di lui, sapeva bene che poi sarebbe stato picchiato e gli insegnati si sarebbero voltati dall’altra parte ma non riusciva a stare zitto di forte a simili errori.

Henry spesso era venuto in suo soccorso ma poi finivano invariabilmente in punizione e per questo avevano dovuto dividere la stanza, perché nessuno voleva stare con loro, erano gli ultimi, i reietti e col tempo avevano imparato a servirsi di quella solitudine perseguendo i rispettivi studi.

Entrambi avevano un intelletto superiore, delle menti brillanti e un’intelligenza fuori dal comune che proprio per questo li rendeva invisi ai loro professori e detestabili agli occhi dei loro compagni di corso che non perdevano occasione per disprezzarli e umiliarli.

Era accaduto quasi per caso, proprio mentre Henry gli stava medicando un labbro spaccato, erano da soli nella loro stanza perché in infermeria era stato fatto loro capire che non erano benaccetti, specialmente Henry a causa della sua pelle più scura dell’inglese medio. Lo aveva appena medicato eppure Victor desiderava che l’altro non allontanasse le mani, quel calore lo confortava come non mai e avrebbe voluto che Henry gli restasse accanto.

Henry aveva indugiato un secondo di troppo ad osservare Victor, a pensare come sarebbe stato essergli vicino, poter sentire ancora la sua pelle a contatto con la sua e forse baciarlo, sentiva come se quelle labbra lo stessero attirando inesorabilmente. E infine aveva ceduto a quel messaggio.

Victor non avrebbe saputo dire chi aveva preso l’iniziativa, sapeva solo che quando le sue labbra si erano unite a quelle di Henry aveva desiderato che quel contatto non finisse mai, erano unici, destinati a stare insieme, come amici, colleghi, innamorati anche se era immorale e illegale, grazia l loro sapere erano superiori alle minuzie umane, se il mondo non li accettava loro avrebbero disprezzato le leggi umane si era detto.

Quando si erano separati si erano fissati imbarazzati per diversi interminabili secondi e poi avevano distolto lo sguardo ma avevano la certezza che sarebbe avvenuto di nuovo.

E così era stato, aveva aspettato che Henry finisse di scontare la sua punizione e poi lo aveva abbracciato. L’altro aveva ricambiato il gesto mentre godevano della reciproca vicinanza, quasi non si era accorto di come la mano di Henry si fosse spostata dalla sua schiena al suo sedere ma non gli era importato, voleva che tutto quello non finisse.

Era come se i loro compagni si fossero accorti di quello che c’era tra loro perché avevano cominciato ad angariarli anche sotto quell’aspetto, lo avevano insultato chiamandolo “sodomita” e accusandolo di volersi farsi fottere da Henry invece di scegliere uno della sua razza; come tutti sapeva che nei dormitori gli studenti si abbandonavano letteralmente ad orge ma non era mai stato interessato a unirsi a loro specialmente quando sapeva come lo avrebbero trattato. Henry aveva ricevuto minacce e pestaggi per quello che condividevano oltre alle accuse di volersi scopare “uno di loro”, un mezzosangue indiano non dovrebbe puntare a un bianco gli era stato ripetuto più e più volte, gli stessi professori li avevano separati quando si erano resi conto di come i due si cercassero con gli occhi e spesso le loro mani fossero intrecciate, il decano avevano addirittura tenuto una lezione su come non si dovessero mescolare le razze e come la sodomia fosse sbagliata specialmente se riguardava due razze diverse, una lezione solo per loro ma avevano ignorato quelle menti mediocri.

Fino a quella lezione tra di loro stato tutto tranquillo, quasi infantile. Avevano unito i rispettivi letti e dormivano assieme ma al massimo si scambiavano dei baci prima di addormentarsi, e una volta Henry lo aveva toccato ma niente di eccessivo o illegale. Dopo quelle parole si erano detti che se gli altri volevano odiarli allora avrebbero dato loro un vero motivo per farlo, già li superavano per ingegno e sapienza, li avrebbero superati anche nella depravazione.

Si erano baciati, toccati, sfregando i rispettivi corpi e godendo dei sospiri dell’altro, il corpo esile di Victor e quello solido di Henry. Victor non era riuscito a nascondere un gemito quando aveva sentito la mano di Henry sul suo sesso, era scientificamente interessante vedere come il suo corpo reagiva ad una stimolazione esterna aveva pensato prima che Henry cercasse le sue labbra, non si sarebbe mai stancato di quei baci. Insieme potevano non curarsi di quel che dicevano gli altri, potevano ignorarli, pensare che i colpi non avrebbero fatto così male, che le bacchettate fossero innocue e che gli insulti razzisti non fossero riferiti proprio ad Henry.

Insieme stavano bene, insieme godevano e insieme avrebbero fatto grandi cose si erano detti prima che Henry prendesse abbastanza coraggio per chiedergli se davvero lo voleva, se davvero era pronto a quello, e lui aveva assentito con la testa. Aveva trattenuto un gemito di fastidio la prima volta che l’altro era entrato dentro di lui, il modo in cui i loro corpi aderivano fondendosi tra loro aveva del meraviglioso, come se la biologia stessa avesse deciso il loro legame. Poi aveva smesso di pensare facendosi guidare solo dall’istinto, andando incontro alle spinte di Henry e disegnando linee immaginarie sulla schiena dell’indiano, godendo della sua bocca e delle sue dita sui fianchi, l’orgasmo era stata la reazione perfetta a quella felicità così intensa e speciale.

Lo avevano fatto, ancora, ancora e ancora, sempre nella nuova stanza ma cambiando posizione, provandone diverse perché entrambi non avevano mai abbandonato le proprie ricerche nemmeno durante quei momenti di sfrenata carnalità, Victor si era scoperto ad amare la fornicazione all’amazzone, probabilmente perché gli regalava un piacere così intenso aveva pensato una volta mentre si muoveva con forza sul sesso di Henry. Henry d’altra parte adorava prenderlo contro il muro, il suo corpo che lo premeva contro la parete e lui che lo teneva tra le braccia. Non avevano mai osato abbandonarsi a quegli impulsi durante il giorno o fuori dalla loro stanza, se gli insegnanti erano disposti a chiudere un occhio sui passatempi privati degli altri studenti non l’avrebbero certamente fatto con loro, ne erano sicuri entrambi, per poco tempo erano stati così felici, gli insulti e le prese in giro li scalfivano a malapena.

Poi era tutto finito e proprio quando era stato sull’orlo del baratro aveva chiamato Henry, non si aspettava che l’altro venisse e sicuramente non gli avrebbe mai raccontato cosa fosse avvenuto con sir Malcolm e gli altri ma Henry era l’unico in grado di aiutarlo. Seppe che l’altro aveva accettato di vederlo quando udì dalla strada i tipici insulti del popolino ignorante contro Henry, quegli stessi insulti di cui l’altro si era sempre beffato ma che solamente lui sapeva quanto fossero ingiusti.

Henry gli era mancato, se solo avesse avuto più tempo avrebbe … ma non ne aveva e lui doveva tornare come prima nel caso stesse per avvenire un’emergenza e solo Henry Jekyll poteva aiutarlo.


End file.
